


Nasir is not Pietros

by Cheryl1964



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus is reminded of Barca and Pietros relationship by Agron and Nasir's relationship. He and Crixus discuss the difference between Nasir and Pietros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasir is not Pietros

**Author's Note:**

> I recently was introduced to this TV series and I have fallen totally in love with Nagron. It's great to see two total badasses on the field of battle be so sweet and loving to each other and not care who sees it.

Spartacus sat on the temple steps honing the edge of his sword; eyes straying every so often to Agron and Nasir, surrounded by the new recruits. The sounds of merriment carrying to the leader's ears.

Crixus sat beside his fellow gladiator offering a cup of wine. "You cast eye upon Agron?" Crixus noted. "And Nasir casts eye upon you, you may yet find a Syrian dagger betwixt your ribs." He chuckled.

Spartacus let out a huff of laughter. "You mistake intent. The two together bring to mind Barca and Pietros."

"Yet Barca never so openly coddled his boy." Crixus observed. "All in the ludus knew it to be so and none wished to face Barca's wrath in training. Oenemaeus would set any who gave such offense to face it with but a word."

"And yet without Barca's protection; Pietros was immediately set upon with ill-intent." Spartacus noted. "Had he but said word."

"Pietros knew his place as slave. It was how he came to Barca." Crixus took a sip of wine. "He was blessed that Barca granted favor. Yet when he thought Barca had abandoned him; he sought freedom by the only means available. Is this why you watch them so intently?"

"I would put halt to such a situation arising before it becomes a problem. The lesson of Sedullus is yet fresh in their minds." Spartacus said. "But in coming days; some of them will fall to Roman blades and the lesson fade."

"You would protect the boy." Crixus said.

"You would not?" Spartacus questioned surprised.

"You should give Agron more credit; and yourself." Crixus said. "Did you both not train him? Nasir is not Pietros. For all that he was of the ludus; he knew nothing of weapons beyond their care. Nasir becomes a warrior and has even earned the scar to prove so."

"You believe he can see to himself?" Spartacus asked.

"I would grant him the chance to do so." Crixus said. "Nasir has the respect of us all. Something those Germanic fucks seem to realize even now. And Agron has clearly laid his claim. It is for Agron to protect him now if needed; for us to aid support only if faced by unfair number."

Crixus got to his feet and laid a hand on Spartacus shoulder as he did. "Look to the boy and see Nasir, not a coddled body slave called Tiberius nor a helpless boy called Pietros. Just as I look at him and see Nasir, a brother in arms, not a filthy Syrian fuck called Asher. See the man he has become, not the slave he was."

Crixus gave Spartacus' shoulder a final squeeze before heading into the temple. Spartacus turned back to watch as Nasir was handed a wineskin by Lugo who clapped him on the back in merriment while Agron simply watched with an indulgent smile. The same smile he would bestow upon Duro when his brother would give a good showing upon the sands of the ludus.

No, Spartacus thought to himself, Nasir is not Pietros. Pietros died a slave; while Nasir lived to reclaim the name that was given to him as a free man.


End file.
